


Video #7 - Push Ups And Projects

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Peter Parker, Other, sam cant handle the cute, the peter sam and bucky brothers vibe just keeps getting stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Sam comes across something too cute not share with the viewers.





	Video #7 - Push Ups And Projects

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story i have Bucky and Peter both headcanoned as Jewish. I've seen headcanons like that for Bucky all over tumblr. and i saw one awhile back about peter also being Jewish and i really liked it, so i used it here. (I tried to find the post so i could link it but i couldn't find it sorry guys!!!) I am not Jewish myself so i didn't go into a lot of detail, but if i go into it further in the future i am gonna do a bunch of research first!!! (if it's inappropriate for a non Jewish person to be writing Jewish characters let me know!!! i don't want to overstep!!!) the conversation at the end is with all three of them Sam is the italic writing, Bucky is the underline, and Peter is the bold!!! enjoy guys!!! <3

The camera is pointed at the floor before it shakily spins around and lands on Sam’s face. He’s clearly holding it himself, the lens a little too close to his face. His eyes flit to the right and then look back to the camera.

“Okay, so I know we usually do silly shit on this channel but I have got to show you guys this. I mean…it’s the cutest fucking thing I think I’ve ever seen. Walked around the corner lookin for Buck and nearly fucking keeled over from the adorable shit I saw. So I ran to get the camera so I could show you all this ridiculousness I just witnessed.” He smiles fondly and the camera turns around, slowly, like Sam is being very careful.

“Okay brace yourselves.” Sam whispers as he walks forward. The camera slowly moves around the corner, exercise equipment coming into view. The camera turned a little further to show Bucky doing push up’s on the mat. But he wasn’t alone.

“Would you look at this shit.” Sam whispered.

Peter was sat cross legged on Bucky’s back, notebook in his lap, scribbling quickly, his tongue stuck out in concentration. The camera whipped back to Sam, his face distorted in a painful look.

“How fucking cute is that!?!?!” he whispered fiercely. He put his fist to his lips, looking tearful and moved the camera back to them. It moved forward a little, the door opened slightly, Peter and Bucky’s voices floating out to the hall.

“So after you got your orders did you go straight to war or did you have to do the whole boot camp thing or were they super desperate and just sent you to the front lines?” Peter asked, biting his lip and watching the back of Bucky’s head as he was lifted up and down, up, and down. Bucky smiled.

“I did the boot camp thing. It’s kind of a requirement for war. Do they not teach you that in school?” Bucky asked, his arms bending and straightening without hesitation.

“I mean…they may have mentioned it. I sometimes fall asleep in history so I may have missed it. Don’t tell May that okay?” Peter asked patting Bucky’s head gently. Bucky laughed and shook his head.

“Seriously kid, tell me the truth here, were you actually looking for Steve to ask these question to and found me instead? Cuz that’s fine. I understand if I wasn’t actually your first choice.” Bucky said, lifting Peter up, and down. Peter looked at him for moment, his head tilted to the side.

“The truth is… I wanted to ask you. Mrs. Jinkins said we could pick anyone with insight into our subject to ask questions to, and I picked you. Everyone already knows Steve’s story Buck, I wanted to write about yours.” Peter said, still looking at the back of Bucky’s head.

Bucky’s arms faltered, for just a second. Sam made a small strangled noise in his throat, the camera shaking a little. Bucky lifted Peter again and continued like nothing had happened. He cleared his throat and shook his head again.

“Okay so…what do you wanna know?” Bucky asked.

“Everything.” Peter said, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, his eyes gleaming. Bucky laughed and lifted Peter up, and down.

Bucky talked about the war, and the friends he’d made, and lost. He talked about how he’d still just been a kid, trying to get a bunch of other kids to the end of a long road safely. He talked about how he’d failed to do that for a lot of those kids. Peter listened intently, scribbling in his notebook. He wiped at his face a few times and Sam moved the camera back to himself, he was also teary eyed.

“This is ridiculous. I can’t take this.” Sam said, still quiet so they wouldn’t hear him. He shook his head and moved the camera back to them.

“Can I ask a serious question now? It’s not really for the project, it’s more for me. I’m just curious.” Peter asked, looking nervous. Bucky stopped moving, his arms locked straight. He looked back over his shoulder at Peter and then jerked his head to the side. Peter stepped off his back and sat on the floor instead. Bucky moved so he was facing Peter and crossed his legs to match him.

“Okay. Ask me.” Bucky said, his palms falling open on his knees. Peter gave him a little smile and a nod.

“I was just wondering, what was it like being Jewish and fighting in the war and just… just being there? When all that was happening. I just, aunt May has told me some stories from our family and stuff but I don’t really have any family members who were actually there to ask. I hope that’s not intrusive.” Peter said, grimacing a little. Bucky smiled softly and patted his knee.

“It’s not intrusive. It uh… it was scary.” Bucky said, scrunching up his face like he knew it wasn’t enough. Peter nodded and Bucky opened his mouth to say more. Sam let the door fall shut and turned the camera back to himself. He walked down the hall a bit before speaking.

“They are so fucking cute. I feel like a proud father watching my family bonding.” Sam said, then stared into the camera.

“That…that sounded different than I meant it. Shit.” He stared at the ground for a dramatic moment and then took a deep breath and looked back.

“So that got more serious than I expected, but they need to bond so I’m gonna leave them to it. One, because it’s personal, and two…. I don’t have a second reason…” he said, squinting into the camera.

“Well…that’s all I’ve I got I guess. Just wanted to show y’all their cute asses, you should see when they both hang upside down… amazing. And every now and then, when we’re blessed with is presence, Peter does pull ups on Thor’s biceps, it’s a sight to behold.” Sam pursed his lips and stared into the camera awkwardly.

“Okay bye.” The screen went black.

~***~

White text scrolls across the screen.

_Permission was given to upload the conversation that was filmed in this video. Because consent is everything kids. Always get consent._

Sam just upload the damn video…

_Well I’m trying, but it needed a disclaimer and now you’re just interrupting me._

I wouldn’t have to interrupt you if you just got to the point. 

**Well I think Sam is right, consent is good to have.**

_Shut it Spiderboy._

Yeah shut it. 

**Oh okay everyone turn on me, I see how it is. Rude.**

Okay we’re leaving now. You’ll have a new video…. whenever we give you a new video. Bye. 

_Thanks Buck, you’re always so personable. Bye folks!_

**Bye! …this is Peter… Bye again!**

The screen goes black as the video ends.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven't been writing much but some SHIT is going on at work and it's fucking with my depression and anxiety and just everything. but i have shorter shifts now mostly cuz the holiday is over so hopefully i will be able to think of more things to write for you guys!!! love you! thanks for reading, as always!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
